Neither With, Nor Without
by monkeywahl
Summary: The human eye enthralled him, and if he could, he'd take every single one for himself. [Oneshot]


Uta rubbed his forming erection as he stared at a lone eyeball on the table. The iris was a strange pale blue, incredible nonetheless―unique. "Yeah.. so beautiful.." he groaned, gazing down at the organ of vision.

The owner of HySy ArtMask Studio always, _always _had a **kink**, so to say, with the human eye. It didn't matter what color is was―well, a brown iris just wouldn't do. No, he tended to stay away from brown eyes, because simply, more often than not, the chocolaty color wasn't _bursting _with life like all other colors did.

But, that was just his personal preference.

Uta's all time favorite were irises which stole the essence of Iceland in winter. The calmness of the powder blue almost habitually distracted him from the task at hand, and every so often, the ghoul would simply admire the static-like uniqueness of the area surrounding the black hole of vision.

The human eye sparked the tattoo-covered man's nerve endings with every bit of curiosity and fascination. He's dissected many, yes, _many_, more than he could count. It was interesting.. the texture, the taste, the shape! The Pupil, the Iris, the Lens, the Retina, the Vitreous body, the Sclera, the Optic Nerve! _Oh_! How wonderful the anatomy of the Eye is! It made Uta's obsession _burn _with desire!

Sometimes even, he'd dissect the eye and just jerk himself off to the feeling of the clear jelly smeared over his dick.

The male ghoul stopped stroking his erection for a brief second while he picked up the eyeball and held it in front of his face, staring into the coldness of the iris. It was spectacular, sublime, _marvelous_! Shit, if he kept this up, he wouldn't last for very long.

"God damn," he groaned, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip. Pre-cum coated the tip of his cock, and how he wished, _coveted _for it to be covered by the various parts of this eye. But no, no, this eye was much too beautiful, too perfect to be abused.

But, oh? What's this? Something he hasn't noticed before. Oh great, yes, _yes_! Specs of Snow Bunny white and russet dotted the ring of the pupil! _Decorus_!

Shit, he moved his hand faster, and squeezed harder. Fuck, it felt so good. This organ was so enticing. He never wanted to rid of it.

Uta scanned his black eyes around the iris while rolling his thumb rapidly over the tip of his erection. Yes, yes yes, _more_. The ghoul flicked his bangs out of his face and released a shaky breath, thrusting his hips slightly. The organ was almost slippery between his fingers, considering it was relatively fresh.

The female the man ripped this eye from was outstandingly gorgeous but, that didn't matter. No, what he aimed for was the icey iris. Well... Her internal organs were pretty warm and delicious too.

The male then rolled the eye around in his palm, closing his eyes and relishing in the smoothness of it. Then, he switched which hand he was masturbating with. Holy fucking _shit yes_. "Mmm," he moaned, now jerking himself off with the eye in hand. Oh **God **the feeling was unbelievable.. It was almost sticky, and the way it glided across his cock with the addition of his fingers grazing his skin caused him to almost become lightheaded.

"Yes, yes," Uta hissed, allowing his head to loll back. The loose tissue of the eyeball traveled from the head of his dick to the bottom and back up again. Shit he was so close. His free hand took the opportunity to grab and pull and cup his balls, and _wow_, it was too much, it was too much. Uta's eyes would've rolled back into his head from the immense pleasure if he didn't have control.

Fuck, yes, a little more, yeah. He was there, _so close_. _So_-_so_-_so_ **close**!

"Ahh! Shit..!" Uta moaned, as his balls tightened and the pressure in his abdomen began to slowly subside while he placed the human eye directly in front of the slit of his dick. He came, yes, so hard, and damn, all over the eye, covering it. Some was ejected onto the table and the floor, and fuck, onto his black pants. He'd have to buy a new pair.

He'd be sure to definitely preserve this eye and use it for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I received inspiration for this from nishinoyasbooty on Twitter.

Review! Thanks!

_Decorus _is Latin for _beautiful _or _charming_.

(I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters.)


End file.
